


Blood and Tears

by HobbitLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Dean Winchester Mentions, Hurt Sam Winchester, POV First Person, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitLife/pseuds/HobbitLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a first person POV of what Sam's soul went through while in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever done in first person POV so there may be some mistakes which I take full responsibility for. I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

I'll never forget that day.

The cage near my feet, roaring as its gates opened.

Seeing my brother's eyes, which I thought would be for the last time. He's crying, knowing in his mind what I was about to do.

"Sam! It's not going to end this way. Step back," Michael was back and he was scared. I could feel it.

"You're going to have to make me!" I yelled.

"I have to fight my brother Sam. It's my destiny."

No it's not. It was a destiny that someone implanted into his head. I accepted mine, yes, but I defied it. Dean defied it.

All I can now think about is what if I never killed Lilith?

Would I be doing this?

Thoughts reel around in my mind as I close my eyes and prepare to jump into my inevitable end. Michael screams and runs to me to pull me back but we both end up wrestling one another into Lucifer's cage.

Falling into darkness, a darkness I felt that I would never escape from.

God how I wish I could take back all the mistakes I made, what I could have done differently. But it ended like this. That's what matters.

I land on a hard surface, looking upwards as the cage closes shut forever.

I was now cut off from the world I knew and the people I loved all my life.

From Dean.

Bobby, Cas...I'm sorry you both died for me. I wish this never happened.

"Sam."

I stood up and saw Michael glaring at me. I swear he could have exploded with all that rage I could see radiating from his person.

"What have you done? You've ruined everything! You defied my orders, destroyed the world."

"No, you would have destroyed the world by fighting Lucifer," I defended. "I fixed everything. I saved everyone."

"Oh Sammy," a voice appeared and said tauntingly, "you've made the biggest mistake of your pathetic human life."

I turn around and there's Lucifer, smiling angrily and yet, he seemed calm. His lips pursed in aggravation and his eyes glared at me.

"You're stuck here in the cage with me, who you've pissed off, and Michael who is also pissed off. Add two very angry angels plus one guy who screwed everything up and you get...dramatic pause...an eternity of torture. Ta da!"

My heart's pounding like crazy and my body trembled like a mouse caught in a trap. There's no escape. I'm stuck down here forever.

"So," Lucifer starts walking towards me as I back away, "anything to say before we begin?"

I look right into his eyes, trying to find the right words.

"Do your worst," I snarl. "I did what I did to save Dean and many other innocent people you would've killed. I'll never regret what I did and there's no form of torture that you or Michael can do to me that will make me even regret a little of what I did!" I yelled, my voice echoing off into the darkness.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows and just smiled even bigger than before.

"Fine."

My throat began to tickle so I coughed. It started as a small cough, then a whooping cough, and then it became a dying cough. I fall onto my knees and grab my throat. Liquids splutter out of my mouth and fall onto the floor below me. I look and I see it's blood and it's everywhere. The copper taste is lingering in my mouth.

Now my hands are hurting. I look and see large blisters opening in my hands. Blood is gushing out like a river. The pain, along with the blisters, are traveling up my arms and all over my body. I know for a fact that I'm literally swimming in my own blood bath.

Laying on the ground in agony, I look up and see Lucifer and Michael staring down at me. Lucifer was smiling evilly while Michael gives me a look that could even scare Dean.

"Welcome to hell, Sam Winchester."

XXXXXXXX

**One Week Later...**

My head is pounding when I open my eyes to see, not the black cage, but a giant pentagram with a fan above me. I sit up and realize that I'm in a bed. I look at my arms and feel my body for the cuts or for any sort of injury that had been inflicted on me by the devil and angel.

But there's nothing. It's like it never happened.

Can this be?

Have I really been released?

I jump out of the bed and run out of the room that I know for a fact was Bobby's safe room. Up the stairs and to the right, I enter the kitchen and see a silhouette of someone that I've longed to see since my jump into the pit.

"Dean?"

It turns and there he is. My brother's eyes water and he slowly emerges from the chair he had been sitting in. Moments later, he runs at me and we embrace.

"Sammy," his deep voice shakes with relief as we hug. We're both crying and are just happy to be back in one another's arms agains.

"Sam," Dean breaks the moment and looks at me. He releases me so he can do so. "How'd you get out?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I just found myself in Bobby's safe room not a few minutes ago. Honestly, I'm glad to see you again."

"I could sat the same Sam. If this was real of course."

I back off and watch as Dean's eyes turn black.

I didn't escape. I'm still here.

"Aww. Sammy's heartbroken. You thought you got out. Well, tough." The figure went from looking like Dean to Lucifer in the blink of an eye.

"This is probably my favorite form of torture. Making you believe you've escaped when you're far from it. That you've reunited with your dear brother. Then watching your face as reality kicks you onto your scrawny ass. Oh how fun!" Lucifer maniacally laughs.

I clench my fists and I feel so angry that I could murder him. If it was even possible.

"You..."

All of a sudden, I am thrown back and Bobby's house turns back into the dark cage and I'm back on the cold floor of it. When I try to stand, a sharp pain erupts in my stomach. I look down and there's a knife in it, Lucifer's hand wrapped around the handle and his face lit up in amusement.

"You told me to do my worst," he said with a thrust of the knife. It causes me to groan loudly and my head falls back onto the floor. "I'm only getting started. Get ready for for the ride of your ungrateful life."

XXXXXXX

**One Month Later...**

"Oh, are the chains too tight? Here, let me fix that."

I was strapped to the ceiling, chains linked around my arms, legs and neck. This latest form of torture that Lucifer decided to grace me with involved strapping me onto the ceiling then falling onto the ground...that was full of sharp spikes.

It was already stained with my blood because this was now drop #9.

When he said that, the chains disappeared as I plummet to the ground. The spikes shoot up everywhere on my body, cutting through me with ease.

Pain. Oh, the pain.

Now, I was sent back up onto the ceiling. All of my injuries healed the moment I was back up there. But that will change the moment I'm dropped down again.

Drop #10.

XXXXXXXX

**Six Months Later...**

I can't move a muscle.

I've been forced onto the ground with no where to go. Not that I could go anywhere in the first place.

For six months, I've endured so much torture in forms I couldn't even imagine. Now, there was one that Lucifer never tried but did today.

"You know Sam," he said as he walked around me, "I've always wanted to try this but I wanted to wait it out. It was hard to decide how to do this but, I think I finally found the perfect way to do this. I hope you enjoy this as much I will."

"Bite me," I managed to say through my forcibly closed mouth.

"Sorry Sam," Lucifer stopped in front of my head. He bent down to meet my gaze when he said, "you're fired. Literally."

He snapped his fingers.

Flames erupted all over my body. All I could feel was the burning hot tendrils of the fire. The smell of my own burning skin was intolerable.

I screamed. I couldn't help it. It was just so painful.

I can see Lucifer smiling through the flames and just stared at my tortured body.

He always does.

XXXXXXXX

**One Year Later...**

I won't break. I won't.

Today I'm strapped onto a table, restraints on my hands pointed upward, legs downwards.

Lucifer and Michael each had long daggers in their hands and stabbed me repeatedly for God knows how long. Their knives sliced through me, blood dripping down onto the floor slowly.

They have been talking the whole time about things like the day I jumped, how horrible I am, blah blah. But I haven't been listening.

All I've been thinking about is my Dean.

My brother.

The day before I said yes.

All the pranks, "chick flick" moments as Bobby would say, all those fun times me and Dean had.

Gone. All gone.

There's nothing but memories to visit as my tormentors continue there stabbing and slashing.

All that's left for me now is the blood that has been and is still being spilt and the the tears I secretly release when I'm alone.

Nothing but blood and tears.

XXXXXXX

**Six Months Of That Same Year Later...**

Lucifer just finished the burning and psychological torment for the day just moments ago.

I'm laying on the ground, holding my stomach. I've become so numb inside.

I don't feel anymore.

I don't seem to think anymore too.

God, how I wish this would end, my eternal punishment for saving the earth.

I didn't deserve this! All I ever wanted was to be a normal person. I've never done anything wrong. I've helped people who needed it and I paid the ultimate price for it.

Yeah, I could say it was worth it but, sometimes, I don't feel like that it was enough.

I hope Dean's keeping his promise about Lisa and Ben.

Maybe he's married to her now. Huh, Dean married? Sounds weird coming from me.

Just imagining him working a blue collar job that had nothing to do with hunting, cooking at a barbecue, showing Ben how to clean his previous baby. All of that happening is a dream I visit when I need to remind myself that good did come from my jump. It's a dream that I hope he's accomplished.

All of a sudden, I feel different. Different in a sense of comfort.

I...feel...dare I say it?...happy.

I lift my hand to see it dissolving. My whole body is dissolving.

I feel as light as a feather.

I no longer see pitch black but s kind silver all around me.

I'm being taken away from the cage.

From Lucifer.

From my living hell.

From the blood and tears.

Finally, I'm free!

Lucifer watches me go with an angry yell. I know now I'm really escaping.

This time, he's screaming the high pitch scream and I'm smiling the biggest smile I've ever made in my life.

Thank God.

No more torture.

No more stabbing, fire, slashings, drops, nada.

No more blood and no more tears of fear and hate but of freedom and relief at long last...

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Review please! If there is any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.


End file.
